The original objective of this project was the synthesis of tripdiolide and its naturally occurring analogs triptolide and stemolide. As a consequence both of some recent developments as well as a lack of others, the focus of the project has been redirected in order to encompass the synthesis of tirandamycin, a target which is a prototype of the antitumor antibiotic nocamycin.